Evidencias (Español)
by tia.sah
Summary: Episodio del secuestro de Sara Sidle.


Grissom acababa de regresar de su viaje, él estaba ansioso por ver a Sara, pero como es habitual en él, el trabajo era en primer plano, y así llegó a su habitación, se dio cuenta de un gran paquete en su escritorio. Cómo solía no recibir demasiadas coincidencias, la curiosidad llevó a su mente, aún más porque el paquete no tiene remitente. Como curiosidad, sintiendo otro le asaltado. Miedo. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía en sus huesos que este paquete no le traería buenos momentos, luego abrió pronto.

Por un momento no supe qué hacer ni qué pensar, y mucho menos que decir, sólo había estado observando a ese pedazo de arte terror delante. Tantos detalles, tanto la planificación y la constatación de que Dell Ernie, que se suicidó frente a Grissom con la ayuda de una webcam no, que quieren que eran. Pero ahora debe descubrir quién es el verdadero asesino de las miniaturas de inmediato. Debido a su siguiente víctima fue Sara. Su Sara. Su amada Sara. El modelo llevaba un suelo arenoso, probablemente un desierto, con un Mustang abolladas rojas en un cuerpo con un pequeño brazo que todavía estaba en movimiento y llegó a descubrir que Grissom ser el brazo de Sara, cuando se retiró la muñeca debajo del coche. Pero no pudo desesperación. Tuvimos que mantener la razón por la pista más rápido que nunca.

Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Capitán Brass, todos ayudaron en lo que pudieron. Buscaban pistas, conexiones, hasta llegar a un nombre: Natalie Davis. Aprobada hija de Ernie Dell. Él, que había confesado los crímenes y murió. Y desgramada sigue trabajando en la limpieza del laboratorio.

Todo el mundo estaba corriendo contra el reloj, el equipo detrás de su apartamento mientras Natalie Grissom trató de averiguar dónde estaba posiblemente el desierto donde su amado se estaba muriendo. En la cabeza se produjo apenas pensamientos como "la calma Sara, todavía nos queda mucho por vivir. Espérame, voy a venir, sin duda."

Tengo miedo de dar mi corazón

Y confieso que estoy en sus manos

Pero no puedo imaginar

¿qué será de mí

Si falto un día

Sara lentamente recuperar la conciencia. Lo despertó un fuerte dolor en la muñeca, que se observa con horror porque estaba bajo la carrocería del Mustang antiguos que le impedían levantar, mover sobrevivir.

La investigación de Grissom, estaba alerta a cualquier noticia que pudiera ayudarles a encontrar a Sara, al pensar en todas las posibilidades que tenía que decirle lo mucho que la quería y no lo hizo, y eso era todo lo que quería hacer más en el momento , diga "Te amo" más sincero del mundo. Tenía la esperanza de hacerlo en el futuro. Quería llegar hasta el final de sus vidas.

Me alejo y defenderme de ti,

pero entonces me rindo

Tipo I, decir cosas que no soy,

Pero luego me niegan

Pero la verdad

es que estoy loco por ti

Y tengo miedo de pensar en perderte

Tengo que aceptar que hay más

para separar nuestras vidas

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en su teléfono. Nick había encontrado una dirección y un mapa del desierto de Las Vegas. Todavía tenía una oportunidad, ella estaría allí para escuchar su 'te amo', si es que llegó a tiempo.

Natalie Grissom sabía que quería venganza para "presentar" la persona más querida en el mundo para morir, por lo que ella quería hacer lo mismo.

Y Sara descubrió esto al tratar de escapar de secuestrador, antes de terminar en el medio del desierto. Sus recuerdos se acercó lentamente, poco a poco, sólo unos pocos destellos, pero ella ya sabía lo que había pasado, cómo y por qué. De pronto oyó pasos, un sonido irregular descubrió ser un zorro, así que el animal fucinho la puso debajo del coche. Ella sabía que se moviera un músculo que sería su final, luego pon toda tu energía estatua en la práctica, hasta que la bestia se había ido.

Sara pensó en Grissom. Ciertamente estaba buscando. Pero, él y su equipo, sus amigos, estaban en la dirección correcta? Ella no lo sabía, y no tenía tiempo para pensar, ya que una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer, para "mejorar" la situación en que se encontraba. El pánico que tardó unos segundos mientras que el agua inundó el coche, y su brazo pegada. Cuando el vehículo fue llevado prácticamente por encima del agua, Sara tuvo una idea. Eso sería muy, muy doloroso, pero si podía sacar su brazo de distancia, pudimos disfrutar de la arena estaba suelta, "cavar" y nadar fuera del coche.

Nick apareció con un teléfono y el mapa, el equipo analizó el material y se fue al desierto. La angustia de todos aumentaba con el paso de los minutos, pero Grissom ha aumentado dos veces. Sara era hora más o 12 menos sin comer ni beber nada en el desierto, bajo un coche después de una fuerte tormenta. Los factores no eran nada favorables, pero trató de ser lo más optimista posible, como nunca antes.

Sara vagó por el desierto, sin rumbo, sólo haciendo un camino de piedras y contando la mesa dos veces, así que yo sé que todavía estaba consciente, pero después de unas horas bajo el ardiente sol, deshidratados, con un brazo roto, no fue difícil caer inconsciente en pequeña sombra de lo que alguna vez fue una selva y ahora eran ramas secas.

Todo el equipo de CSI de Sara estaban buscando. Greg estaba a bordo de un helicóptero, llevaría a Nick, Warrick y Catherine en un sentido y otro para Grissom. Y más de una docena de oficiales de policía fueron esparcidos por las arenas calientes de Las Vegas. En un momento dado, Catherine descubrió el camino de piedra que el colega había hecho y comenzó a correr hacia la pareja, hasta que el camino se detuvo y se encontró con una mano en la arena. Grissom sólo pensaba en Sarah viva, ella iba a sobrevivir, no podía ser, no, no. Y no era, daba gracias a Dios, o los dioses que habían puesto el cuerpo de un niño allí. Había Sarah, que estaba bien, era que sí, que era muy inteligente, sabía lo que hacer. Era todo lo que pensamos Grissom.

Nick corrió el coche hasta que vio un reflejo. Le dijo a la policía, de rescate y de Grissom curso. Todos corrimos hacia donde Nick estaba, mientras corría hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo. La encontraron! Sin embargo, sus latidos eran casi cero, por lo que el rescate llegaron, trataron de reanimarla. Y tuvo éxito.

De todos modos, la angustia de Grissom podría suavizar, luego subió al helicóptero de rescate junto con el amor de su vida, y en ese momento pensé que era la mujer de su vida, la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su día. Luego, lentamente, la razón de sus pensamientos abrió los ojos marrones. Sara hizo un gran esfuerzo, pero sólo para encontrar un mar de ojos azules de su amada, allí, frente a él, sosteniendo su mano, todos los malos pensamientos, los dolores, Natalie, todo desapareció de su mente. Todo lo que quería decir en ese momento estaba siendo contada a través de sus ojos, una conexión que no podía romper la fuerza más grande de la época.

...

Después de toda la locura que tanto había sufrido en los últimos tiempos, Grissom y Sara aún cree que esconder su relación, no había manera y no tienen un por qué. El hecho de que Ecklie se aseguró de que les recuerde que las relaciones entre el personal no estaba permitido en la política del laboratorio, Sara cambió de turno, pero en ningún momento, ni ella ni Gilbert cambió su amor.

Y esta locura decir que no desea

Voy a negar las apariencias,

disfrazar las evidencias

Pero pretender vivir

Si no puedo engañar a mi corazón

Sé que Te quiero,

No más mentiras

Para negar mi deseo

Te quiero más que nada,

Necesito su beso

Rindo mi vida

para hacer lo que quieras de mí

Sólo quiero oírte decir sí


End file.
